


Don't Doubt Yourself, My Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, I really don't know, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Second one shot ayyyye, fluff?, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, oh well fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is pregnant with his lovely husband's baby girl. But Louis just thinks she won't love him as much as she'll love Harry. </p><p>He also craves oranges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Doubt Yourself, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my second one shot, so i know it's pretty crappy but writing mpreg is pretty difficult. enjoyyyy xx

"Harry." Louis turned around and poked the middle of his shoulder blades. 

Harry muffled something to the pillow. 

"I want oranges." Louis whispered. 

"Louis it is 2 am in the morning." Harry coped to say. 

"Yes I know but I really want oranges." Louis whispered. 

"Louis." Harry breathed turning to face Louis. 

Louis really wanted those oranges. 

Louis inched down onto Harry's pillow and brushed his nose with Harry's making Harry giggle 

"Please?" Louis asked squinting his eyes and putting his bottom lip out. 

"Fine." Harry laughed. 

Harry got up and walked to the kitchen. 

"You know, you owe me one, Lou." Harry said as he walked out the door. 

"I'm carrying your child, you brat." Louis said pointing to his stomach. 

Harry shrugged in defeat and went downstairs to the kitchen. 

Louis sat up on the bed and placed a hand on his baby bump. 

"Hello, pretty. Daddy's getting us oranges. But not like the sour ones like last time, this time they're sweet. So don't worry. Hey I've been meaning to say this but can you please be a nice and tranquil baby when ya, you know, pop out? I mean, your Daddy has so much stress on him lately because of all his business trips and meetings he takes, and maybe if you'd cut is some slack, maybe he won't be as sour and tired as he's been lately. And do you know how excited he was to finally have a little princess of his own? He was beaming! When we found out, Harry 'manly' Tomlinson-Styles gushed out in tears! He really loves you even though he basically hasn't met you yet. And I love you too more than anything in the world. We'll be such a lovely family, and I can't wait for you to arrive. Do you think we'll be good parents? Wait no, correction, do you think I'LL be a good parent? Obviously your Daddy will be the most amazing parent in the galaxy, because he's so smooth with kids, but me? I'm just a hot mess to be completely honest with you. Im so scared, pretty. Really scared. What if you have something wrong in your little system, and your in and out of the hospital?! That cant happen, bud. So please come out a healthy little baby like I know you'll be. Make it easy for us, yeah kiddo?" Louis said. 

Louis continued to talk to his beautiful little girl, knowing she would listen.

Suddenly a tired and adorable looking Harry almost stumbled into the room. 

"Here you go,babe. " Harry handed him the bowl of oranges,with the most tired smile anyone could pull off. 

"Yippee!" Louis squealed.

He grabs the oranges and with a blank face, just starts sucking on the them. 

Harry giggled at him, plopping down next to Louis on the bed. 

"Can we watch some television?" Louis asked timidly. 

"Lou, I am really tired. Maybe you can but I'll fall asleep." Harry said. 

"Cmon what about if it's only for a couple of minutes." Louis pouted. 

"Fine." Harry said, knowing he couldn't stand Louis with a pout. 

Louis patted his thigh, and Harry obeyed by putting his head on his husbands thigh. He snuggled his cheek into Louis.

Louis flicked on the television and flicked around until he found something to watch. The room consisted of Harry's breathing, the annoying voice of the woman on the tv, and Louis sucking and eating his oranges. 

"You'll be a good parent, I can guarantee it." Harry breathed out of completely nowhere. 

"Huh?" Harry caught Louis baffled. 

"I heard what you were saying to her. You're going to be amazing." Harry confessed. 

Louis sighed, but didn't say anything. 

"Lou?" Harry said after a while of silence. He turned his body to face Louis. 

"I don't know what id be in the future. What if I suck?! What if she loves you more than me, because I'm a horrible dad, oh god, she's going to hate me." Louis half whispered. 

"Don't doubt yourself, my love. She won't love you any less. She'll love you to the moon and back, even farther. You're prefect and ,fuck, you'll be an amazing parent." Harry said planting a kiss on Louis' tummy. 

Louis put the back of his hand to Harry's cheek, and Harry grasped it. Harry leaned into his hand and sighed. 

"I love you." Harry whispered. 

"I love you, too." Louis almost mouthed. 

Harry turned back his attention to the tv screen and Louis sighed. 

 

He was too lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> also, my tumblr is : queencliffordziall, and if anyone of you have a prompt or request PLEASE tell me im open to whatever otp, style, or theme, okay so yeah go to my tumblr and like, follow me and stuff and ask me that open byyyyye x 
> 
>  
> 
> queencliffordziall.tumblr.com


End file.
